Namine's desire
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry Cat R. Waul stormed into the room. "Grr! I've never been so insulted before!" Cat R. Waul shouted. He passed by Honest John, Namine's adoptive father. "Prince Cat R. Waul, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Honest John asked. "Good luck, Honest John, in marrying her off!" Cat R. Waul said as he stormed off. And with that, the angry cat was gone. Then Honest John groaned as she looked at a piece of Cat R. Waul's suit. He then said, "Namine?" as he went into the courtyard to find his adooptive daughter, Namine. "Namine! Namine!" he called. He spotted a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, sitting on a fountain. She wears a white lace dress and blue sandals. It was Namine, the princess of Toongrabah, Honest John's adoptive daughter, and Simon and Fievel's big sister. Beside her was an 11-year-old chipmunk with tan fur and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweater, red and white sneakers, and blue glasses. His name was Simon, the prince of Toongrabah, Honest John's adoptive son, Namine's little brother, and Fievel's big brother. And the last one was a 5-year-old brown mouse, wearing a blue trademark hat, a red sweater, and blue pants. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, the prince of Toongrabah, Honest John's other adoptive son, and Namine and Simon's little brother. "Namine," Honest John said and walked toward her until an orange kitten came up and hissed at him. In his mouth was a red torn sheet. It was Toulouse. Along with him, was his younger brother, Berlioz, his younger sister Marie, and her boyfriend, Oliver. "Ooh, confound it, Toulouse!" Honest John scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Toulouse's mouth. He looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of Cat R. Waul's suit. "So this is why Cat R. Waul stormed out." "Oh, father," Namine smiled, "Toulouse was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Toulouse and said to him in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Toulouse? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Cat R. Waul, right?" She, Simon, and Fievel hugged Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver and the kittens giggled. Honest John gave Namine a stern look as he tapped his foot. Then Namine cleared her throat. Aurora followed Namine to the birdcage. "Dearest," he said. "you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Honest John and Namine said together. "…by your nineteenth birthday." Honest John finished. "The law is wrong," Namine said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got five more years," Honest John said. "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love," Namine said. "Yes, but we must be free to make our own choice." Simon said. "And, we have to let her find someone who is brave and handsome." Fievel added. "Namine," Honest John said before he placed the bird back in the cage, "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Spoofs